Our Song
by RatedRCouture
Summary: Two years after getting a divorce from Paul, Stephanie wonders why she and current boyfriend, Chris Jericho, don’t have a song. Stephanie, Chris Jericho, Lilian, divas.


Title: Our Song

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

Summary: Two years after getting a divorce from Paul, Stephanie wonders why she and current boyfriend, Chris Jericho, don't have a song. Stephanie, Chris Jericho, Lilian, divas.

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE, it is owned by Vince McMahon. I also don't own the song "Our Song" by Taylor Swift, it's owned by her.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says..._

The car door opened and Stephanie turned her attention to the man that opened the car door, it was Chris Jericho.

He got into the car and smiled at his girlfriend. "I got you the usual." He handed her the McDonald's bag.

"Thanks, babe." She waited until he got in the car before leaning over to kiss him. He kissed her back. Once the kiss broke he handed her, her strawberry milk shake.

"You're welcome." Chris put his iced tea in the cup holder in the car. He put on his seat belt, and started the car. The radio started and the car ride was silent. Stephanie took a bite of her french fry before turning to turn down the radio with a frown.

Chris looked at her, and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong, baby?"

"A love song was playing."

"Oh, you liked those before."

"Yeah…well…it just makes me think."

"About what?" Chris was half-expecting to hear her say Paul, Chris knew she loved him, and he loved her, but he was waiting for the day where she would go back to Paul. He didn't know why he expected her to, but it probably was because Paul was the father of her daughter - Aurora.

"How we don't have a song." She said, finally after about two minutes of silence.

_Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again_

Chris sighed. "We do…"

"Then what is it? How come I never heard it?" Stephanie smiled as she joked with him. She took a sip of her milk shake.

"Well…" Chris thought. "Our song…is different from most songs."

"Oh, explain then." Stephanie turned her head sideways.

"Our song is the slamming hotel door. Sneaking out during house shows, when we're supposed to be there."

"I like it so far." Stephanie placed her hands on Chris's that rested on the arm rest.

"When we we're on the phone and you talk real slow, because it was late and you didn't want Paul to know." He was referring to when she and Paul were still married. No, Stephanie didn't have an affair on Paul. Chris and Stephanie were just friends during that time. "Our song is the way you laugh. The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have.""

"I love that song." Stephanie smiled to Chris, who stopped at a red light. He looked to Stephanie and smiled too.

"Me too."

_I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said..._

A few days later, Stephanie walked into her hotel room. She was mad due to the fact that she didn't get her way at her meeting with the writer's. Vince, however, got his way. And now Chris was going to be in a romance storyline with that bimbo – Ashley. Stephanie glared at the thought as she threw down her briefcase on the dresser, she closed her eyes and jumped onto her bed.

"What the hell?" she muttered as she got off the bed and stood up. Lying on her bed were a few dozen red roses. A smile formed on her lips. She noticed a card on one of the dozen and picked it up. She began to read it.

_Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again_

It was there song written in a red pen. But, under the song was the words "…May our love shine in the darkest hour. I love you, Steph – Chris." Stephanie smiled as she took out her cell phone and called her true love.

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song..._

"Aww. That's so sweet!" Ashley Massaro replied to her friend Maria in the women's locker room. It was a RAW/ECW/Smackdown supershow, so everyone from all three rosters was there. "Paul and my song is I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith." Ashley said proudly, she was dating Paul London.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, her and Chris's love song was better…so much better. She was getting her nails painted blue by Lilian Garcia, one of her close friends.

_Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again_

"Do you and Chris have a love song?" Melina asked, curiously.

Stephanie smiled. "Yes, we do."

"And it's…" Candice Michelle's voice trailed off.

"Not really a known song." Stephanie replied.

"Did he make it especially for you?" Lilian asked. Chris was in a band named Fozzy.

Stephanie laughed before she spoke clearly and confidently. "He says… "Our song is the slamming hotel door. Sneaking out during house shows, when we're supposed to be there. When we we're on the phone and you talk real slow, because it was late and you didn't want Paul to know. Our song is the way you laugh. The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have.""

The girls were silent, Lilian smiled at Stephanie as she finished polishing her last nail.

"That's beautiful."

Stephanie looked at her nails. "I know."

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song_

The house supershow was still going on, but Stephanie and Chris didn't care. Chris had just finished his match nearly 45 minutes ago, and had gotten out the shower about twenty minutes before. Stephanie and Chris got into the car. They put on their seatbelts and Stephanie leaned back against the seat.

"I love you." Chris told her, as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"I love you too." Stephanie leaned forward and then opened the glove box. She found a blue pen and grabbed her composition notebook.

"What are you writing?"

Stephanie looked up at him as two words slipped freely off her lips. "Our song."

**The End.**

-----

A/n: I knooooooooooow, I need to work on Sixteen Candles. I want to update it today, but I just didn't feel like writing it at that moment, because I don't know where to go with it and what I want to happen to it. But, I did have this Stephanie/Chris idea, so I wrote it and here it is. I will try to update Sixteen Candles either today or tomorrow. Hopefully today. Review and tell me what you thought of this song-fic.


End file.
